Skills
Basic Skills Ambidextrous You are trained to use a weapon in each hand simultaneously. Archery You can use any bow or crossbow. Arrows do through damage. Backstab You have unusually high precision with your hits, and if attacking an unsuspecting being from behind using a dagger (while saying Backstab), your blow will deal 2 through damage. This may be once per target per encounter. Courage There are fewer things that truly scare you, and you can resist one call of Fear per encounter, shouting a taunting remark as you do so. You cannot resist Terror. Dagger & Buckler You can use any melee weapon or shield that is up to 18 inches in length. Dodge Utilising your slightly faster reflexes, you can ignore one melee hit per encounter, unless it has a call attached to it. The only exception to this are projectile spells, which you must physically dodge away from so that the caster knows you have heard the spell. Double Handed Weapon You can use any melee weapon that is between 42 inches and 84 inches that is not a polearm. This includes Warhammers. Enriched Mana Pool Through intense training or natural luck, you have a greater link to the mana of the land. You gain five extra mana in your Mana Pool. Extra Hits Your body is tougher than usual, and you can sustain more hits before being downed. You get +1 Hit Point per location. First Aid Using basic first aid techniques, you are able to pause someone’s death count for up to 30 seconds with constant roleplay. This must be announced to the dying character, and can only be used once each time they are down. Foraging Using basic knowledge of foraging, you can find a random common item once per day. Healing Using basic surgery skills, you are able to heal one hit to one location every 20 seconds, and stabilise someone on their death count after 30 seconds. A dying person must be stabilised before they can be healed. You are also able to diagnose a person on their death count to find out how long they have left before they are dead. You may heal yourself, but not stabilise, if you have 1 HP on at least your head, torso and one arm. Magic Through training or natural luck, you are able to perform specific feats using magic, chosen from the Magic rules section. Magical Crafting Through training, you are able to craft items from one discipline of Magical Crafting. Mundane Crafting Through training, you are able to craft items from one discipline of Mundane Crafting. Perception You can notice more about your surroundings, and can spot anyone in basic Stealth (one finger raised). You must OC be able to see the hiding person and their finger raised. If in doubt, talk to a ref. Polearm You can use any melee weapon between 42 inches and 4 inches that is a polearm (Spear or Staff). It may be stab safe. Ranger Using more advanced knowledge of foraging, you are able to find a variety of items each day, and have a chance of finding what you are specifically looking for. You can also follow tracks and read the lay of the land better. Single Handed Weapon You can use any melee weapon between 18 inches and 42 inches in length. Stealth By reasonably hiding behind an object, you can hide from most creatures. You must raise one finger visibly while using this skill, and can adjust your position slightly but cannot move locations. If you hear ‘Awareness’ being called, you must say ‘Ping’. Please note that people with the Awareness Basic Skill can see you without having to notify you. Strength Due to your increased strength, you are able to wield a shield in battle. You also count as one extra person when trying to grapple someone else, and need one extra person to hold you down. Resist Magic You have trained your mind against spells, and are able to resist one non-damaging spell per encounter, while shouting that you are resisting it. For example, you may resist a knockback or stun, but not a bolt of damage.